Story of Us
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Ini kisah cintaku. Kisah cinta yang tak terbalas./rnr please?/Flame diterima/


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Character : Hana.I & Itachi.U

Warning : OOC, AU, base on my true story

Kazuma House Production present…

Story of Us

.

.

.

.

.

** April, 2006

Hari ini adalah hari yang mengenjutkan untukku. Aku menjadi juara lomba mewarnai. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Walaupun aku memang hanya menjadi juara ke empat.

Tadi aku mendengar teman-temanku berkata seperti ini, "Yang menang juara satu pasti Itachi!"

Itachi? Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

** April, 2006

Hari ini hari Senin. AKu sengaja datang lebih awal dari hari-hari kemarin. Sekitar pukul sembilanaku sampai di sekolah. Di sana sudah ada Shion yang memang selalu datang pagi.

Aku bertanya pada Shion, "Shion, Itachi itu yang mana, sih?" tanyaku.

Aku dan Shion mengintip dari cela jendela kaca nako yang terbuka. "Itu yang rambutnya hitam panjang dikuncir satu," kata Shion.

Aku hanya menggumam sesuatu yang tak jelas. Aku sendiri lupa apa yang kuucapkan saat itu.

.

.

.

** August 2006

Hari ini aku bermain dengan Sasori. Kejar-kejaran di lorong lantai dua sekolahku. Tanpa sengaja, aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf," begitu kataku.

"Ya, gak papa." Kami pun berlalu.

Aku tidak tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu. Tapi yang kutahu, dia adalah anak kelas 3A karena aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam kelas 3A dan duduk tenang di salah satu mejanya.

_Kalau tidak salah… namanya Itachi, ya?_

.

.

.

** July, 2007

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di kelas empat. 4C tepatnya.

Aku duduk dengan Anko. Seorang yang blak-blak-an dan asal ceplas-ceplos.

"Yah, kita sekelas lagi dengan Itachi…" kata Anko padaku dan Shizune.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Sia itu playboy cap botol. Baru kelaas 4 SD aja, mantan pacarnya udah ada dua." Aku hanya diam.

Dari pintu, aku melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tas selempang berwarna hijau zaitun masuk ke kelas ini. Saat melihat mata onyx-nya, rasanya ada yang berbeda.

_Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta padandangan pertama?_

.

.

.

** Desember 2007

Aku sadar, perasaan kagumku telah berubah menjadi rasa cinta, mugkin? Entahlah.

Oh ya, di ruang komputer, posisi kami berhadapan! Kami sering bermain bersama. Bermain permainan yang tidak jelas memang. Sepeti bermain hoki dengan buku catatan komputernya.

Hahahaha… Aneh, ya.

Oh, ya! Kami juga sudah bertukar nomor ponsel kami masing-masing.

.

.

.

14 February 2008

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine. Aku, Shizune, dan juga Shiho sudah bersipa dengan coklat kami masing-masing.

Aku akan memberikan coklat ini pada Itachi.

Saat jam istirahat, aku makan siang di mejanya yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan meja Shizune. Kumasukkan saja coklat itu ke dalam laci mejanya.

Saat jam pelajaran Matematika berlangsung, Itachi memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh padanya. Dia menunjukkan coklat yang kuberikan padanya. Rasanya sangat malu saat itu, walaupun dia sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

** March 2008

Sejak hari itu, hubungan kami merenggang. Tidak ada "bermain tidak jelas" di ruang komputer seperti dulu lagi.

Aku kangen dengan masa-masa itu.

.

.

.

** April 2008

Hari ini, aku, Shizune, dan Kin berkeliling naik sepeda. Aku pergi menuruti keinginan mereka saja.

Awalnya kami akan perfi ke rumah Ayame. Tapi ternyata, Ayame sang perfi. Kami pun berkeliling di komplek tempat rumah Ayame berada yang kebetulan satu komplek dengan Itachi.

Shizune dan Kin, dengan jailnya mengayuh sepeda mereka menunjukkan rumahnya Itachi.

Saat sampai di depan rumahnya, ternyata Itachi sedang bermain basket dengan Adiknya, Sasuke.

Aku malu. Aku langsung saja pergi dari sana.

Saat di perjalanan pulang, aku jatuh. Sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang mengakibatkan aku harus berbaring di rumah selama seminggu.

.

.

.

** April 2008

Sudah seminggu aku berbaring di rumah. Hari ini hari Sabtu, dan aku harus darang ke sekolah.

Tidak peduli dengan lukaku yang masih berasa nyeri. Aku tetap masuk untuk menjalani Pesta Siaga.

Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Saat di kelas, teman-temanku memang mendatangi mejaku. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Itachi akan mendatangiku juga, walaupun saat keadaan sudah sepi. Rasanya seperti akan terbang saja.

Saat sebelum pulang, kakak-kakak Pembina pramuka mengumumkan pemenang lomba-lomba yang ada.

Kelompokku menang juara saru menjahit. Dia juga menangjuara menjahit, hanya saja juara tiga.

.

.

.

21 May 2008

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Awalnya aku tidak tahu, sampa aku bermain dengan Shizune yang jarak rumahnya tidak lebih dari satu rumah denganku.

"Hana, kau sudah ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke dia?" tanya Shizune.

"_Dia_?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itachi maksudku."

"Belum."

"Sana sms dia!"

Aku meraih ponselku dan mengirimkan sms padanya.

Kupikir, dia tidak akan membalas sms-ku. Ternyata dia membalasnya. Dan kami sms-an sebentar.

.

.

.

** June 2008

Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berdoa agar aku tidak sekelas dengannya di kelas lima, dan hanya sekelas dengannya saat kelas enam.

Dan semuanya menjadi nyata saat dia ternyata masuk kelas 5D dan aku 5B.

Tuhan mengabulkan doaku.

.

.

.

** month 2008

Hari ini, pelajaran sains di kelasku bertukar tempat dengan kelas 5D.

Kenapa harus ke kelas 5D? Alasannya mudah. 5D terletak di pojok lorong lantai tiga. Tempatnya relative lebih legap daripada kelasku. Dan juga, di sana ada mesin proyektor.

Saat pindah tempat, ternyata aku duduk di tempatnya. Otomatis, dia juga duduk di tempatku.

Aku sudah meminta untuk bertukar tempat dengan Sasame, tapi dia tidak mau.

Ah… entah ini bisa dibilang beruntuk atau sial.

.

.

.

21 May 2009

Seperti tahun lalu, aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Tapi, Itachi yang memang suka gonta-ganti nomor ponsel, membuatku bingung dengan nomornya yang bejibun di kontak ponselku.

Tapi aku tetap mengiriminya sms selamat ulang tahun, walaupun aku tidak tahu kalau nomor itu aktif atau tidak.

Dan…

Dia tidak membalas sms-ku seperti tahun lalu.

.

.

.

** July 2009

Kelas enam tahun ini sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan sia yang selama ini disebutkan selama dua tahun terakhir…

Aku kembali sekelas dengannya di kelas enam. 6B, kelas terakhir di SD.

Aku hanya bisa bilang, "Thanks God".

.

.

.

07 November 2009

Hari ini aku dan dia ikut lomba yang mewakili sekolah kami ke cabang sekolah dari yayasan kami.

Aku gugup sekali. Gugup karena ternyata aku mewakili sekolahku lagi, dan juga gugup karena aku berdua dengan Itachi.

Di sana, awalnya kami duduk di bagian depan. Tapi, dia memintaku mundur ke paling belakang. Katanya sih, biar bisa bersandar di tembok.

.

.

.

** December 2009

Seusai ulangan umum, kelasku dibagi menjadi dua bagian melalui undian nomor. Aku mendapat nomor ganjil, sama dengan Itachi.

"Yang ganjil pindah tempat ke sebelah kiri, dan yang genap sebelah kanan," kata Tsunade-_sensei_.

Aku dan Itachi masuk ke dalam deretan kiri.

Saat itu terjadi pro dan kontra karena kelompok kanan merasa tidak adil. Kelompok kanan ingin salah satu dariku atau Itachi pindah ke kelompok mereka. Tapi Tsunade-_sensei_ tetap tidak mengijinkan.

Tsunade-_sensei_ meminta kami untuk membuat mading kelas kami yang ada dua, diisi dengan segala sesuatu yang bertema natal.

Itachi meminta ku untuk menggambar satu pohon natal yang besar di tengah papan mading yang sudah dilapisi dengan karto manila warna hitam.

Dengan krayon warna putih, aku mulai menggambar dengan garis tipis, kemudian Itachi mulai mewarnainya.

Secara tidak langsung, Itachi mengajariku cara menggambar.

Kegiatan itu membuahkan hasil yang menurutku lumayan.

Krayon kami–yang kebetulan sama–banyak yang tertukar. Kebanyakan punyaku di dia. Terutama yang warna hijau. Dan punya dia ada beberapa di tempatku.

.

.

.

** December 2009

Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku berniat mengembalikan krayon itu, tapi aku malu.

Jadi, aku tidak mengembalikannya. Aku hanya menyimpannya di rumah tanpa pernah kupakai.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian, walaupun aku tahu, satu minggu lagi kami akan mendapat rapor semester satu.

.

.

.

** Decembern 2009

Hari ini, kami semua pergi ke rumahnya Ami. Di sana, kami berpikir untuk menjual makanan saat penerimaan rapor.

Sekitar setengah jam berada di rumah Ami, Itachi datang dengan diantar supirnya bersama Kisame dan Pein.

Itachi membawa bahan-bahan yang nanti kami olah untuk dijual. Cornflakes, dark chocolate, dan milk chocolate.

Di sana, Itachi membawa banyak sekali mainan rubik miliknya. Aku paling suka dengan yang berbentuk bola.

Pulangnya, kami yang ikut ke rumahnya Ami, pulang diantar dengan mobil Itachi sampai sekolah.

Saat di perjalanan, aku bermain rubik dengan anteng.

.

.

.

** June 2010

Hari ini adalah hari angkatan 15 jalan-jalan ke dunia fantasi sebagai perpisahan.

Selama di sana, aku segerombolan dengan Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Sasori, dan Tsunami.

Kami membuat taruhan yang memalukan. Awalnya sih tidak memalukan, hanya saja mahal (karena Itachi meminta, kalau aku kalah, kameraku dia ambil. Begitupun sebaliknya). Jadi, akmi membuat perjanjian, siapa yang kalah akan menyebutkan siapa orang yang disukainya.

Permainan pertama adalah Perang Bintang. Aku dan Tsunami kalah. Saat itu, aku sedang kagum dengna seorang kakak kelasku. Jadi, kujawab saja nama kakak kelasku itu.

Kedua adalah Sasori. Dia mual saat bermain poci-poci.

Setelahnya, kami merasa capek. Kami memutuskan untuk duduk di satu tempat. Di sana, seperti ajang curhat.

Itachi bilang, kalau dia mencintai Konan. Dia tidak seperti yang digosispkan oleh yang lain, kalau dia menyukai Tayuya atau siapapun.

Aku mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu, walaupun sebenarnya aku merasa sakit hati.

Ada satu kejadian lucu. Saat aku ingin membeli es serut, ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengobrol.

"Hana, ayo minum dulu."

"Gak mau, ah!"

Kami berenam berjalan menjauh. Setelah agak jauh, kami tertawa.

.

.

.

** June 2010

Hari ini pengumuman kelulusan. Kami semua diumumkan lulus.

Aku menyalami semua temaku yang kutemui.

Saat aku ertemu degan Itachi aku mengubur semua perasaanku dalam-dalam dan menjabat tangannya.

"Selamat, ya!"

.

.

.

1 June 2011

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya si salah satu mall yang dekat dengan rumahnya.

Bahkan saat reuni September lalu pun, dia tidak datang. Ada yang bilang kalau dia sempat datang tapi pulang lagi.

Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.

.

.

.

4 June 2011

Hari ini aku ulang tahun. Aku telah menulis cerita ini sejak tanggal 2 Juni kemarin.

Ini bukan cerita biasa, karena ini pengalaman pribadiku.

Dan… dia tidak mengucapkan apapun padaku. Memang, aku tidak terlalu mengharapkannya. Tapi, terserahlah.

Dan yang pasti, aku masih menyimpan krayon itu. Selalu kusimpan tanpa kupakai.

_I'm still love you._

_-Hana-_

~The End~

Ditujukan untuk: "dia" ; ulang tahun saya #plak; 1st anniversary saya di FFn.

Tanggal lahir, semua disamakan dengan yang sebenarnya. Maaf kalau tidak berkenan.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

June 2, 2011

Gak tahu (WIB)

Published at:

June 6, 2011

11.07 A.M.

Story of Us © Kazuma House Production ® 2011


End file.
